Jenny From The Block
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Pre-Series; Jenny Riley loses her mom to a long illness, now all she has are the Donnellys.
1. Jenny, Jenny

**Jenny From the Block**

The sounds of a teenage girl crying filled the midnight halls of the City General Hospital. No one came or went from those halls in the dead of night as Jenny Riley sobbed, head in her hands. Completely alone, Jenny finally quieted her broken soul as she took a shallow breath. She _had_ to talk to someone. Her father was useless as he sat silent in the room where her mother had died, staring at the empty bed. She shoved her hands in the front pocket of the sweatshirt she was wearing and hurried from the hospital. Once in the streets, with the night air blowing through her thin clothing she managed to regain some sort of thought. _Donnellys_. Even at this late hour, someone had to answer the door. She raced down an alley that opened up on the block where the boys lived with their widowed mother. Their father had died just a few years before, beaten to death in a small diner, well, at least that's what they heard. Mrs. Donnelly had the youngest convinced he'd choked on a sandwich.

* * *

The loud knock startled Helen Donnelly from her stargazing. She'd been standing at the window in her tiny apartment while she listened to her sons' slow breathing through their open bedroom doors. She hated sleeping alone and often resorted to staying up, sleeping a few hours at most. No one ever came to her door at… _2:15am _she noted. She set her cracked tea cup down and watched another drip escape the sides. A wedding gift she still refused to part with. She sighed and steeled herself against whatever was outside. She peaked through the small hole at eye level and stuck her tongue out at the wadded gum one of her boys undoubtedly shoved into it. Unbolting the door she cracked it open.

"Jenny…!" She threw the door open and tried to keep her voice measured as she took in the sight of the 16 year old standing alone in the hall. "What the hell are you doing out this late?"

Jenny pulled her hands out of her pockets and threw them around Helen's neck, crying into her shoulder.

Helen held her for a long moment before pulling her inside and closing the door. "What is it, Jenny?"

The response was muffled forcing Helen to push her away. She pulled her to the dining room table that served as the center of the family's apartment and sat her down. She grasped both of Jenny's hands in hers and cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Mom…" She whispered.

Helen's heart all but stopped. Meredith Riley had been very sick, leaving the doctors baffled. "She's gone?"

Jenny nodded as the tears started again.

Helen left her there as she went into her room across from Sean and Kevin's bedroom. She returned a moment later with a knitted blanket and a box of tissues.

As Jenny blew her nose into the soft tissues, Helen wrapped the blanket around her and, standing behind her, rested her chin on the top of Jenny's head. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart." She whispered, her hands firmly on the young girl's shoulders.

Jenny turned her head a little, whispering back. "Can I stay tonight?"

"Of course you can." Helen knelt down beside the chair and smiled. "Whatever you need, we're always here."

Jenny nodded and managed a weak smile back. Helen Donnelly had been struggling to hold her family together, barely able to keep food on the table and take care of the boys and herself and yet she always had time and room for Jenny.

It was only a little while before Jenny was sound asleep in Helen's bed. Helen stood in the doorway studying the emotionally damaged child. It would be a long time before she'd get over this, but if Helen could help in some small way, she would. As God as her witness she would give Jenny as much love as she had for her own children.

* * *

Dawn was sobering as Helen woke, stiffened from sleeping in the old green chair that had been her late husband's favorite spot. He'd pick his horses from that spot, make all of his "protection calls" from there, he even once pulled her onto his lap and promised her a wonderful future, far from the criminal underground that had become her life. He had swung her legs over his lap and tickled her until she'd been completely out of breath and than whispered to her the large home he'd build for them. Rooms for everyone! Even little Joey, whom she'd nearly adopted after a particularly harrowing event in the little one's life. But, that was a long time ago and promises from mobsters are short lived unrealities. She stretched out as she walked quietly to the first door, the one straight off of the dining room. It was still open, indicating neither of the two oldest boys had gotten up in the night.

"Jimmy…. Tommy?" Her voice was low enough to keep all others in the house from waking as she spoke.

Jimmy looked up from the position his face had taken under his pillow. "Good morning, Ma." He managed a smile, followed up by a grimace as a wave of pain hit him.

She kept her gaze focused as he moved his leg carefully. The pain never went away, and it killed her, but she could only afford the very basic prescription pain killers for him. "Okay?" She asked finally as he hung his legs over the bed.

Her eldest nodded. He'd lived with this pain for a while, and he was learning how to cope… but he'd never tell her how.

"Tommy?" She repeated to the second.

"Yeah… I'm up."

"Jenny's here, she got here very early. Her mother died last night." Helen lowered her voice even further as she spoke, as if Jenny could sense her words from the other side of the apartment and through a closed door.

"Oh wow." Tommy mumbled as he sat up against the headboard. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his mother, waiting for some sort of details.

In response Helen shook her head. "I don't think they know what was wrong."

"Damn." Jimmy muttered as he struggled to stand and pull a pair of pants on over the black boxers he wore to bed. "She okay, Ma?"

She handed him his shirt off the door knob and shook her head. "Do you expect her to be?"

Jimmy mulled over that for a brief moment. He was fifteen when his dad died. It killed him. "No. No, she won't be for a long time."

Helen nodded her silent agreement as she watched him twist the fabric of his shirt in his hands before pulling it over his head. "You'll be late for school." She added in Tommy's direction. Jimmy had already dropped out, school too much for him to handle through a day. Although she hated it that one didn't finish, she never told him.

"Can I skip today? Maybe we can find something to keep Jenny busy."

Helen thought about it for a moment before nodding. "You've been doing well, I'll drop Kevin and Seannie off and you two can stay with Jenny."

He nodded as he climbed out of bed and located his own clothes.

Helen continued her routine of waking her sons, tripping over a dirty pair of something as she went into the last bedroom. She muttered under her breath and than smiled as she saw Sean and Kevin both sleeping in the bottom bunk. They had two books open laying on their stomachs and a long-dead flashlight between them. She closed the books and sat near the foot of the bed, ducking her head so as to not hit the top bed.

Kevin stirred as soon as she sat and he opened his eyes, smiling brightly at her. "Hi, Ma."

She smiled back at her 13 year old and than ruffled the baby's hair. _Baby_. Sean was already eleven. "Seannie… time to get ready for school."

"I hate school." His less than cheery response made her heart sink. She'd already been near the edge of sadness with the thoughts of Jenny and than the pained expression Jimmy had shown and now Sean was miserable about just getting up.

"Ssh, don't say that. I need you to be positive this morning. Up, get in the shower and put some breakfast in you."

Sean rolled himself out of the bed and onto the floor, using his hands to slow himself as he dropped. Then he laid there, face flat in the pale blue carpet.

Helen used her foot to nudge him and get him to look up at her. "Listen, Jenny spent the night. Her mom's gone and I need you to be a gentleman today."

He sat up and nodded, instantly behaving as he wondered to himself what that must be like. Losing Dad was bad. But your ma?

Kevin sat up too and pushed his hands into the bottom of the top bunk, lifting the mattress a little. "She really sad?"

"When we lost dad, how did you feel?" Helen's sarcasm was something Kevin could barely tolerate, but he took it.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He got up and raced into the bathroom, slamming it shut on Sean who'd tried to get ahead of him.

Sean pounded the door furiously. "You took one last night! Kevin… Kevin!"

Helen dropped her head as she imagined the argument jarring Jenny from what sleep she had gotten. She stood and grabbed Sean's ear as she passed the bathroom door, pulling him along with her. "What did I just get through telling you?"

"Be a gentleman." He growled and sat, dropping his head to the table.

Jimmy and Tommy were already at the table, discussing some outlandish plan to cheer up Jenny as they shoveled spoonfuls of oatmeal into their mouths.

Helen put a pot of coffee on and began washing dishes from the previous night's dinner.

When the younger two had both showered and eaten and Jenny still hadn't appeared, Helen peaked into her bedroom. "Jenny? Are you up?"

"Sort of." It was a sad tone as she responded.

"I'll be back soon, I'm walking the boys to school. Jimmy and Tommy are here though."

Jenny sat up and smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Mrs. Donnelly."

Helen nodded and closed the door, returning herself to the very opposite and not so sweet Kevin and Sean. "Alright, jackets and out!" She pointed as they grabbed their backpacks and headed in the direction of the door. Helen looked over at Jimmy and Tommy who were quietly observing her since she'd checked on Jenny. "She's awake. Give her some time."

They both nodded as the three left.

* * *

Jenny sat cross-legged in Helen's bed as she stared at the closed door. It sounded like the rambunctious kids had left the apartment and it was now completely silent. She cocked her head to the side, listening for anything that may translate into Jimmy and Tommy. Not one sound.

She let her eyes wander the fairly bare walls in the bedroom. A drawing done beautifully by Tommy was hanging above a desk, and the picture it had been modeled after was beside it; A photo of Helen and Bobby from early in their marriage. She loved Tommy's work, but had never heard Helen mention it. She thought it was sweet Helen had it there. She stared at it before her eyes caught the mirror. She looked up above the head of the bed to see the source of the reflection. A wedding picture tacked up, no frame, just the picture. Around it were baby pictures of all four boys and than a group picture from a year or so before Bobby had died. They were so little. It was maybe five years before, and Seannie was only 6. The four boys were all hanging off the rails of the front stoop, Joey was parked on Bobby's knee and Jenny was standing beside Bobby, leaning with her elbow on his shoulder. They'd been laughing so hard when Helen took the picture that it looked like they'd been in tears. She stood to get a better view of it. They had loved spending time with Bobby. He always brought home some treat for the boys, and just as often he would have two extras - in case Joey and Jenny were over. It was almost as if Mrs. Donnelly had six children and not four. She focused back on the wedding picture. A 4x6, non-professional picture of Helen in a plain white dress, possibly not even a real wedding dress, and Bobby in a cheap suit. She was sitting on his knee somewhere near the river, her hair down, but clipped back on one side, with a small flower in it. She had the brightest smile Jenny had ever seen, and Bobby looked quite handsome. Neither were out of their teens, that she was sure of. She jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey." Jimmy was standing there.

Jenny climbed off the bed. "Don't you knock?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Jimmy shrugged, realizing too late it didn't matter, she'd been startled anyway.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I didn't mean to be sharp." Jenny walked over to him and smiled. "I love that picture."

"Of all of us? Yeah, it's one of my favorites too." He held the door back as she walked past him into the hall and out into the dining room.

Tommy stood and hugged her before indicating a fresh bowl of syrup covered oatmeal. "Good and hot."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at both brothers. "I'm going to call my dad first, tell him where I am."

"I'm sure he guessed." Jimmy offered as he picked the phone up and dialed the diner. When he was satisfied it was ringing, he handed the receiver to Jenny.

"Hi, Dad…. Yeah…. I came over last night…. No, I'm okay. Are you?…. Mrs. Donnelly said it was fine…."

The boys watched her expressions closely as she talked to her father, eyes shut the whole time. When she finally hung up, she shrugged.

"I love him, but if I'm there, I'll never be okay either."

"He's real bad, huh?" Tommy asked quietly.

She nodded and sat in front of the oatmeal. "I really… Tommy, I'm not…."

He picked up the bowl before she could finish talking. "No, it's okay. You don't have to be hungry." He smiled at her and got her a glass of milk instead.

Jenny fought the fresh build up of tears. She was one of the boys… she _could not_ cry in front of them. She jumped up and ran back to Helen's room, closing the door behind her.

Tommy and Jimmy exchanged glances as the younger stood and went to Ma's door.

"Jenny?" Tommy knocked with one knuckle, hoping to be less intrusive. "Jenny, we can listen if you want to talk."

"I want to be alone, Tommy." Jenny's face was buried beneath blankets and pillows and she sobbed hard.

* * *

Helen watched Sean and Kevin go their separate directions, Seannie to the Elementary Building, and Kevin to the Junior High Building. When they had each vanished from her view, she turned to head back the four blocks home. They usually walked with Tommy, although both were capable of going alone. She grasped the strap to her purse as she walked, an odd habit she wasn't sure where she'd gotten. Purses were still new to her. She never went anywhere before Bobby's death. She didn't have to, he always picked up what she needed, or ran the boys places. She hadn't even found reason to renew her driver's license. And after the van had gone dead, she couldn't afford a vehicle anyway. She took the steps two at a time out of another habit. That one was easy to trace, she was usually chasing fast children up them. Three floors in a quick minute and she was at her door. She unlocked it and slipped in to find Tommy's head pressed against her bedroom door. "I told you to give her some time."

"I did." Tommy looked up. "She was out here, than she started crying and ran back in."

Helen dropped her purse on the small table in the hall and moved Tommy away from the door. She knocked twice before going in.

Jenny's leg moved to the side as Helen entered, giving her room to sit. That gave Helen a reason to smile. Jenny needed someone. Maybe anyone would do, but right now it was Helen. She sat and pulled blankets away from Jenny's shaking body and than lifted the pillow off of her face. "Hi."

"Hi." Jenny mumbled.

"Did they do something?" Helen wouldn't put it past either of them.

"No." Jenny shook her head. "I guess they were just being so nice."

"They can be sometimes."

Jenny laughed a little at that. "Yeah, weird huh?"

Helen pulled her hair away from her face and mouth. "How long were you up?"

"Maybe two whole minutes." Jenny sat up, shoulders still slumped, but up. "Do you have a copy of that picture?" She pointed at her new favorite.

Helen sighed. "I wish I did. Maybe I can get one made up. I think they do it at the pharmacy."

"Yeah, I'll give you the money." Jenny's eyes lit up at the thought of having such a precious moment frozen on her wall too.

Helen shook her head. "Consider it an early Christmas present, though I can't promise when I'll get it done."

"I remember that. We all had way too much ice cream and Joey wasn't sitting still. Mr. Donnelly was holding him so tight I thought Joey's eye was gonna pop out." Jenny looked back up at it.

Helen nodded, a smirk on her own face. "That wasn't a good day. Do you remember why?"

Jenny had to think about it. All she could remember was the ice cream. Than it hit her. "That was when you fell down the stairs. Yeah, that day sucked."

They both chuckled and Helen shrugged. "Didn't know if you remembered that whole ordeal. I'm pretty sure it was more miserable for everyone else, the grouch that I was."

"You still took the picture, and it turned out to be a pretty good one. I'm actually glad you didn't go on vacation. I would have been all alone for two whole weeks."

Helen nodded up at it. "That's why it's there. I never take pictures. When I do, there's always a good reason. Do you know it's the only one with Bobby and the boys? Not to mention you and Joey."

Jenny stared at it for a little while before she pointed at Tommy's sketch. "You like his art too, you never mention it."

"He wants to make a living out of it. It's not practical, so I try not to encourage it. It's a damn good way to starve too." Helen looked down at her hands and than back up at Jenny. "He does some beautiful drawings, doesn't he?"

Jenny grinned. "I told him years ago we can hang them in the diner when he's famous!"

"Yeah yeah." Helen shook her head, but still smiled. "I'm guessing two minutes didn't get any food in your belly?"

"No, Ma'am." Jenny shook her head as they left the bedroom.

Tommy had her oatmeal reheated and waiting, a big smile on his face. "I knew Ma could get you out of there!"

Jenny took the bowl and perched on the window sill while Jimmy eased into the big green chair and Tommy sat on the floor. Helen had returned to straightening the apartment, weekends are always hard on a place where kids live, and drying the last of the dishes.

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. Take Two Aspirin and Don't Argue With Me

Jenny From the Block  
Chapter Two

* * *

Helen managed to chase them out of the apartment, she wasn't fond of teenagers as it was, having them _everywhere_ was even less fun. Jenny shook her head as Jimmy back talked a little before sneaking a kiss on Helen's cheek and racing passed Jenny and Tommy. He was down the stairs pretty quick too.

Jenny shoved her hands in her jean pockets. "Remember they told us he might not walk at all?"

Tommy nodded as they reached the final floor. "I know, look at him." He smiled.

"I'm so happy he's better… even if there's a lot of pain, he can still do everything we can. I mean, he chased Kevin six blocks with that old hockey stick yesterday!"

"I would have caught him too." Jimmy grinned back at them from the building's door.

"I didn't know you could hear me." Jenny smiled sheepishly. "It's good things though."

He smiled at her as she passed him.

Tommy playfully pushed Jenny as they hit the sidewalk, but very lightly. His mother recently reminded him she's a young woman. Rough housing is all well and good, but NOT to forget that.

Jenny was reminded of no such thing as she shoved Tommy back and laughed at the surprised expression on his face.

Jimmy had slowed up, pain finally catching up with him and he doubled over, hands on his good knee for support. He hung his head and breathed slowly before mumbling. "This is fucking stupid."

Tommy crouched down so he was level with Jimmy's head. "Want me to run up and grab you some water and some aspirin?"

"It's worth shit, Tommy." He slumped onto the curb and hung his legs into the street, laughing at the irony of his chosen position. "Yeah, I guess."

Tommy nodded and hurried back home.

Jenny sat next to Jimmy and rested her hand on his leg. "Why's it still so bad? You would think they'd be able to help."

"No… I… I told Ma no." Jimmy stuttered through another wave of pain, most likely caused by the running down three flights of steps. "It's just a surgery, but 90% chance I will be pain free with zero mobility. I'd rather have 90% pain and at least be able to live."

"Joey told me you were drunk the other day…"

"I don't drink… I'm only _just _18." Jimmy was defensive, but there was something of truth behind the tone.

"Oh, I know… I'm inclined to think you were high and Joey didn't figure the difference." Ever the bold one, Jenny stared at him as she spoke. "Does it really help?"

"Yeah, it kills the pain almost right away. Please don't tell Ma, she'll hate me so much."

"She wouldn't hate you, Jimmy, she's your mother."

He stared at his hands which were shaking now. "No, maybe not, but she can't do anything for me. Insurance won't cover me, and she can't afford to get me good meds. She gets so mad with the doctors for 'playing games with a kid' that I almost feel bad I'm hurt. It's really stressful."

Jenny could hear Tommy coming down the steps now and she looked up to see him holding a wad of cash.

"We don't have anything. Ma said she'll call the drug store and tell them it's okay to sell me that sampler. Stay with him?"

Jenny nodded as they watched Tommy run on down the road.

"Why does he care so much?" Jimmy was watching Tommy race away as though Jimmy's life were depending on it.

Jenny wrapped an arm around Jimmy and smiled at her friend. "Because you're his big brother. I'm jealous."

He grinned and eased himself up off the curb. "Ma?"

Helen had come up behind them as he was getting up. "Tommy told me you could hardly take a step."

"I'll choke him." Jimmy growled. "I just pushed myself, goofing off you know."

Helen was watching him skeptically before slipping her arm around him. "Let's go. Doug isn't going to sell the aspirin to Tommy after all."

Jimmy sighed as he let his mother help him along until he got his footing back. He untangled himself from her and walked quietly beside her, Jenny on the opposite side.

They ran into Tommy about halfway. "They won't sell it to me." He thrust the fistful of dollars back at his mother.

"Yeah, I know. Doug's afraid he'll get in trouble. Years ago he would have done it." She took the money and straightened it as the four walked into the drug store.

Doug peaked out from behind the counter. "Sorry, Helen. Policy."

"Policy my ass. It's _two_ pills, Doug, individually wrapped with my permission."

"He's only sixteen."

"And if it weren't for his brother and he was bullshitting you, what the hell is two aspirin going to do to him?" She pointed to Tommy who was already her height and finally starting to gain some weight.

"Probably not even cure a headache, that is not the point and you know it." Doug shook his head and rubbed his unshaven chin. "Arguing with you is all of useless, Helen."

He slapped the sampler with two pills in it down on the counter. "1.39"

She stared at the five singles in her hand. "Give me the whole bottle."

He slid the packet over and handed her the bottle. "Four _seventeen_."

She handed him the bills and opened the container, giving Jimmy his two. She growled something unintelligible at Doug, who seemed to take it personally as they walked out. She gave Jimmy an extra two pills before she left them to continue their outing.

* * *

"Do you still miss him as much as when he first died?" Jenny's thoughts were always spoken out loud. This time it startled the pigeon watching them from the park's fountain.

Jimmy jumped too. They'd been sitting very quietly for the past fifteen minutes at least. "I do."

Tommy shrugged. "Honestly, only sometimes. You know when you've had a real good day at school and you race home to tell them about it and it's only one of them sitting there waiting? Those times mostly."

Jenny smiled. "I love that feeling. Running into the house to mom and dad and they are listening to every word you say."

Jimmy cackled, his trademark laugh. "Ma had _four boys_ there was no 'every word' it was like every third word and she'd have to piece it together."

"I think Dad heard every word." Tommy countered softly. He was watching the pigeon as it settled back down, content the trio wasn't about to rush at it with sticks.

"Really?" Jenny grinned, a teasing smile on her face. "I know your Dad _always_ listened to me."

"That's cause as far back as I can remember he told Ma he wanted a girl… after Seannie… Ma wasn't having it." He smiled back. "She would tell him 'Jenny's going to have to be enough for you'."

"That's funny." Jenny's hands had again found her pockets and she smiled, more to herself than the boys. "I don't quite _comprehend _it all yet, it really hasn't hit me. I mean… I _knew_ she was sick. The doctors told us it'd kill her, but it's surreal."

"Big ass mistake taking her to that hospital." Jimmy muttered.

"The city hospitals wouldn't take her, we had no money."

Tommy stood and stretched his back before turning to them. "Why don't we go get lunch at the Diner and see how your dad's doing? Not so bad to deal with him around people."

Jenny nodded. "No, you're right."

They continued their walk until they got to Reilly's Diner and parked themselves at the busy counter between a couple of regulars. Huey Farrell, one of the mob bosses they all guessed, was at the far end talking to Ian Reilly.

"He creeps me out sometimes." Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

"Huey?" Tommy turned back to his brother in surprise. "He looks out for us and Ma, why does he creep you out?"

"I dunno… there's something in my gut that I don't trust about him."

Jenny gave Jimmy the same confused look Tommy was wearing before ducking around the corner by the register. She poured refills for the gentlemen sitting to the right of the boys and gave Jimmy and Tommy blueberry muffins.

"Jenny, you should be in school." One of the elderly men mumbled to her with a laugh.

"I skipped today, Mr. Harrison." She glanced sideways toward her father who was still neglecting the diner's patrons. "Mama died last night… he shouldn't even be open."

Jimmy and Tommy watched as the two old men gave their sympathies to Jenny, something she had probably hoped to avoid, before nodding to Mr. Reilly and leaving. In only a few short moments, the Diner was empty except for her dad and Huey.

Huey looked up and waved to the boys, nodded to Mr. Reilly and walked toward them, pocketing what looked like money. "Jimmy, Tommy… how's your mother?"

"Good." They answered in unison.

He smiled at them before taking Jenny's hands across the counter. "If the old man needs anything, you be sure to tell me… I know he won't."

"Thank you, Huey." She leaned across and hugged him before they watched him leave.

"I'm closing it down for the day, Jenny. Lock the door and go out the back."

"Okay, Dad." She nodded to him as he started up the stairs.

He paused. "Will you be going back over?"

"Yeah." She watched him suspiciously.

"Well, just make sure you don't overstay." He continued up the stairs.

When the apartment door had clicked shut at the top, Jimmy spoke up. "Hey, you've spent billions of hours at our house, why's he worried about you overstaying your welcome?"

"He's been weird about it lately, I'm not sure. I just ignore it, your Ma's open enough with me to tell me to get the hell out if I was being a pain."

Tommy choked on his muffin as he pictured, quite vividly, his mother having had enough with Jenny. "I doubt she would, but it's pretty funny."

* * *

Helen had fallen asleep in her bed, laundry half folded around her. The nights had worn her out, and worry about Jimmy and now Jenny were plaguing her days. Sleep was not an unwelcome thing.

The slam of a door and three loud voices jarred her from that sleep. She rubbed her eyes and searched her blankets for her hair clip. She found it and returned it to her hair as she scooped up Kevin and Sean's clothes. She crossed into their bedroom and dropped both piles on top of the dresser before peaking into the older boys' room. "You three shouldn't be in here while Jimmy and Tommy are out."

"But it's cleaner than our room." Sean was pleading with his baby blue eyes.

All three innocent faces of Sean, Kevin and Joey were looking up at her from the floor, their backpacks and snacks strewn out.

Helen contemplated those happy smiles before laughing to herself. "No. Out." She ushered them from the room and toward the table where they parked themselves.

"I thought you were going to come get us today, Mom." Kevin mumbled over a cookie.

"I fell asleep." She poured a cup of long stale coffee and settled across from the growing boys. "You've walked home before."

"Yeah, but it's been every day." Joey whined as he flung a pencil at Sean, laughing as it hit him, splashing milk everywhere.

"Not funny, Joey."

Helen sat quiet, not responding to that. It had been every day. Every day through that school year so far she'd been late and met them halfway, or she hadn't gotten out the door before they were already coming through it. The guilt killed her. Her favorite part about being a mother was making sure she did those little things. Without Bobby, little things just seemed too difficult and she hated that.

Sean was up on the counter getting another cup before Helen pulled herself from her thoughts. "Uh no… come on Seannie, don't I have enough dishes to wash?"

"It fell on the floor!" Sean dropped his hands down as he knelt on the counter top.

"Did the floor get _into_ the cup, Sean?" Helen was leaning back now, giving him _that_ look.

"No."

"Rinse it if it bothers you and reuse it."

"Yes, Ma." He slid from the counter and picked the cup off the floor. He stuck his tongue out at Joey earning him a smack in the back of the leg.

"Do it again and you're grounded." Helen's icy glare backed up her warning.

"She'll do it." Kevin added.

Sean dutifully rinsed his cup and refilled it while Helen found a cloth and wiped up the milk.

She pointed the milk-covered pencil at Joey. "Don't… you'll be barred, buddy."

"Yes, Ma'am." Joey mumbled as he dropped his head to study the page of homework in front of him. He dared not ask 'don't what?' for fear of what he'd be barred from, instead he decided 'don't' just meant everything for today. Mrs. Donnelly was not in _the_ mood.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Funerals Can Be A Killer

Jenny From the Block Chapter 3

Jenny wrapped the silken black bands around her waste and tied it in the back. Plain, black dress. She felt like a widow even though it was not a lover, but her Mama. She was heading to the funeral alone. Jimmy and Tommy had come down with fevers and were under strict direction to stay in bed, dad had drunk himself into a stupor the night before and was sleeping off his hangover, and the Farrells were all too familiar with funerals to make it look like it wasn't mob related. No… Jenny Reilly would attend her mother's funeral the way she did most everything anymore, completely alone.

She gently wrapped her mothers shawl around her and stepped out into the street, locking the diner door. There she stood, looking all too accustomed to sadness, waiting for the cab that she had called moments before. She locked her hands behind her back and sighed softly, she couldn't cry. She was the only one of her family to wish her mother safe passage through to Heaven, she had to be strong for her.

The cab angled up alongside the curb and the scuzzy looking driver waved her inside. She winced at the smell of stale Fritos and possibly vomit as she eased in.

Suddenly, a strong hand on her arm rescued her from the nasty back of the little yellow cab. "Why don't we walk?"

Her relief was evident as she turned to see Helen standing there, dressed all in black like she was. She smiled at the only woman left in her life and tipped her head slightly. "Are the boys any better?"

Helen shut the cab door and waved the guy off before slipping an arm around Jenny. "No, but I made soup and tea and they're all snuggled in bed." She smiled softly. "When I heard Johnny Mack talking about where you father was last night and until how late I realized you'd be alone today… I couldn't let you do that."

"Thank you." Jenny whispered as she felt the sob rising in her throat. She stopped it and instead rested her head on Helen's shoulder as they walked. She could feel her tears, but that was okay now. She didn't have to be strong, Mrs. Donnelly would be.

They arrived at the church after nearly all had gone in and settled down. There was a buzz about as everyone wondered where Meredith's family was. The poor woman had no loved ones there. And than Helen and Jenny walked in. There was a hush. Everyone knew everyone else in this tiny part of the city, and they'd all been to Bobby's funeral, seeing Helen come in with Jenny surprised them. Most were sure Helen wouldn't attend another funeral for as long as she lived.

Helen moved Jenny up the center of the Cathedral style Catholic church and into the second pew. And there they sat as the ceremony began and the motions were made in traditional Irish-Catholic ways.

* * *

"The Father… the Son… and the Holy Ghost…Amen"

"Amen." And with that, the well-wishers dispersed, the Priest left for the Cemetery, and Helen Donnelly and Jenny Reilly sat in that second pew.

One of the nuns, not seeing the two ladies, dimmed the lights and all that remained were the innumerable pillared candles, no doubt left lit for Mass that evening.

"Do you think, if enough tipped over the grout in the stone would set fire?" Jenny spoke with a hoarse voice from the tears she'd fought and the sniffles she stopped.

Helen reached onto her lap to catch her hand and squeezed. "No." She leaned her head against Jenny's. "Why? Do you want to try it?"

Jenny smiled and pressed back against Helen with just slight force. "I guess not. Mama liked this Church more than the others. We even went to St. Luke's in the city, gorgeous, have you ever been there?"

Helen shook her head. "One of Bobby's many promises, but no, I have not."

Jenny felt like biting her tongue until it bled. "Well, it's beautiful… the glass glows almost… by itself! I don't know if it's the way the New York streets shine in, but it's so awesome. It's like nothing you've ever seen, and the ceiling is so incredibly high! You and I will go someday for Christmas Mass."

Helen pulled Jenny closer as the cool air began to fill the Sanctuary. "Yes, we will." She let some time pass before speaking again. "Do you want to go to the cemetery?"

"No." Jenny shook her head. "It's just a body. This is where the end is, I just want to stay here. Oh Mrs. Donnelly! Do you have to go? I'm not keeping you am I?" She pulled back in horror, realizing how sick the boys were and she was keeping _their_ Ma so selfishly.

Helen pulled Jenny back against her. "No, they're asleep, they're fine. Don't even think about it."

"Are you sure?" Jenny wasn't about to sit there alone, but she didn't want someone else to be without their mother, especially the Donnelly boys.

"When I _have_ to go, I will tell you and than you are more than welcome home with me." Helen kissed the top of Jenny's head as the young girl relaxed again, content just to have someone.

* * *

Tommy tossed in his bed, the cold chilling him deep down. He shivered as he pulled the blankets tighter around him and coughed hard.

"Okay, Tommy?" Kevin's voice echoed as he shouted from the kitchen.

"No!" Tommy yelled back despite his aching head.

"Shut up, Tommy. I was asleep!" Jimmy rolled over and stared out the bedroom door, making eye contact with the youngest at the table. "Is Ma back, Seannie?"

Sean shook his head and continued playing his card game with Joey, who was losing worse than Kevin.

Kevin stumbled into view and held up a mug. "You want some tea?"

Jimmy sat. "Since I'm awake, I guess."

Kevin brought him the mug and sat on the edge of his bed. "I hope Jenny's okay. Funerals suck."

Jimmy nodded as he sipped the hot liquid. "We could have gone, even being sick. Jenny deserves to have friends there."

"Ma wasn't gonna go. I overheard Mack telling her that Mr. Reilly was super drunk at the Ol' Lady last night. Even threw a mug at the bartender. Than all the sudden she said she was going to pick Jenny up and take her."

"She likes Mack." Jimmy mumbled.

Kevin shot him a glare. "No, he's just a good friend. He worked with Dad for years at the Union you know that."

"I think she does. He influences her."

"_Anyway_, I think she just felt bad for Jenny." Kevin was still glaring at Jimmy when they heard the door open. He jumped up and leaned around the corner to see Helen and Jenny coming in.

Helen pushed her bedroom door open and pointed Jenny toward her dresser before shutting it. "Be nice." She warned the two at the table.

Both Sean and Joey nodded, but watched Helen closely as she went into the kitchen.

Kevin sat at the table and watched her too, waiting for some sort of report.

Helen ignored the three staring at her and wrapped up dinner that was still on the counter. She finally turned and threw her hands out to the sides. "What?"

They all looked away as quickly as she had turned and busied themselves with shuffling the cards.

She smiled to herself as she turned back and put a fresh pot of broth on the stove. Chopping vegetables she decided to humor them. "There were a lot of people there, everyone Mrs. Reilly ever knew I'd imagine."

Sean jumped up and brought the cups on the table to the sink. "Is Jenny staying with us tonight?"

Helen nodded as she handed him a knife and two carrots. "Thin, Seannie, or they'll never soften."

"Yes, Ma." He stood next to her, coming to her shoulder as he chopped up the carrots with care, watching his fingers as he did.

"She may stay for a few days, to give her father some space." She stopped chopping an onion to watch Sean. "A little bit thinner… perfect."

He smiled up at her and slid the chopped ones toward the pot.

She scooped them up along with the onions onto the edge of the knife and dropped them in the simmering pot. "Get some of the beef cubes out for me please. Joey will you rinse them and cut the fat off?"

"Okay." Joey jumped up, abandoning the cards at the table and taking the meat tray from Sean. "Can I have a knife?"

Helen gave him a sharper one, along with a warning look and left them both to finish prepping the soup. She peaked into the bedroom and smiled at Jimmy, who was still working on the tea. "Head any better?"

"No, but I'm not as cold." He grinned around the lip of the mug at his mother before scooting off the bed. "Okay if I come out?"

"Yes, it's fine, you've gotten plenty of rest already." She let him pass before crossing the room to the other bed. She sat on the edge and nudged Tommy. "Jenny came back with me, if you want to come out."

"I don't think I'm good company now, I feel like throwing up." Tommy mumbled from beneath the blankets.

"That's fine. I've got more soup on for when you get up." She tucked the thick blankets tighter around him and kissed the side of his head. "I love you, honey."

"Love you, Ma." He groaned back.

She smiled and returned to the kitchen. Standing behind Joey and Sean, she watched them carefully, and with a little bit of pride. Joey had come along way since being taken from his abusive mother and moved in down the road with his Grandma. And Seannie, he was finally moving beyond his father's death. She felt thin, feminine hands wrap around her waist and she turned her head enough to see Jenny behind her. "Hi you."

"Hi." Jenny smiled as she leaned against Helen, finally relaxing in the warm, just slightly too-big sweats she was wearing.

Helen patted her hands as they stood observing the two youngest for a moment longer. "Hungry?"

"Not really, thank you."

Helen pulled out the leftovers anyway and made up a separate plate. She stuck the whole plate in the oven and turned it on warm. "It's in there when you are."

"Thanks, Mrs. Donnelly." Jenny eased down at the table next to Kevin and watched him deal the cards out for Solitaire.

"Wanna play?"

"No." She grinned a little while she watched him. He was sure good at dealing, now if he could only just win a hand.

Jimmy was near the window and shivering and Jenny watched Helen put a blanket around him and whisper something.

Jimmy giggled and shook his head as Helen playfully knocked his arm with hers.

Jenny smiled. She liked when everyone was happy and getting along and Jimmy's fever seemed to be distracting him from his leg, that was good too. She slouched down in the chair and than sighed. "I guess I really should eat huh?"

Helen nodded, a sort of satisfaction on her face as she moved away from Jimmy. "Turn it up to 250 for ten minutes, make sure the pork chops warm all the way through."

Jenny nodded as she pushed past Joey. "Scuuuse me."

Joey laughed and pointed a chunk of beef at her. "I don't _'scuse_ anyone."

Sean laughed too as he held his carrot out like a sword toward Joey's meat. "En guard!"

"Mine's pathetic!" Joey whined as he slapped the beef back against the counter and continued cutting it.

Sean held his carrot up victoriously before poking Joey in the side with it. "Take that you scurvy pirate!"

"Alright!" Helen interrupted finally. "Enough playing with the food."

Both boys dropped more cut pieces of ingredients into the pot without another word.

* * *

When Joey had been walked home and the younger two had been tucked into bed, Helen and Jenny sat at the table with bowls of the beef soup. Jimmy and Tommy had their soup in their room with music on and the door closed, leaving the ladies some quiet.

"So… what are you going to do, Jenny?" Helen spooned the last of her broth out of the bowl and than stood to put it in the sink. "Tea?"

"Umm, yeah I think that'd be good." Jenny was still working on her soup, tiny bits at a time as she contemplated Mrs. Donnelly's question. "You mean with Dad being drunk all the time and no one running the diner?"

"Something like that…" Helen sighed at the realization that Jenny will be living as her father's hands and feet now.

"Oh, well taking care of him and running the place." She sighed too as she pushed the bowl away. "Can I save this for tomorrow?"

"If you don't like it, throw it out." Helen put a tea kettle on the stove and returned to the table.

"I love your cooking, Mrs. Donnelly… or in this case Seannie and Joey's… it's just, I don't feel like eating. I'm _not_ going to waste it either." She set her jaw defiantly earning a laugh from Helen.

"Okay, I believe you. There's a small plastic container and lid under the sink."

Jenny smiled and went to store the food. "I really appreciate everything. You've been amazing to me… you always have, but I'm glad I know a family like you and the boys. It makes me feel like I have somewhere to go if things get bad."

"You always do." Helen was nearly whispering, obviously touched by Jenny's trust. "Have some faith in your father, what he's going through is hard."

"Yeah, well… you and Mr. Donnelly were closer than my parents and you didn't go get drunk and skip his funeral." Again she bit down on her tongue. When would she learn?

Helen shrugged, but didn't respond.

"I guess people deal with things differently." Jenny spoke softly, hoping to ease the sting of what she said. She put the container in the fridge and than stared at the closed door.

"Jenny?"

When Jenny didn't turn back, Helen stood and walked over, putting her hands on Jenny's shoulders she pulled her backwards into her. "What?"

"I've been … blunt, it's not fair." Jenny was whispering, barely audible above the hum of the old refrigerator.

"Oh, to me? You've met my boys right?" Helen laughed it off easily, even though the words had hurt.

Jenny turned around and hugged Helen hard. "I just can't seem to find the right things to say." She ignored the way Helen pushed the comments off.

Helen held her there as she cried hard. "Ssh, darling… something else, isn't it?"

"No, I just… maybe. I just am too forward about it all."

Helen laughed again. "Why don't you take that tea, go into my room, put some music on and go to sleep?"

Jenny wiped her eyes and nodded as Helen poured a mug for her and ushered her off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued


	4. The Lights Stay on in NYC

Jenny From the Block Chapter 4

Another sleepless night. Another night watching the stars from a tiny apartment window. Another night contemplating jumping from that window to the pavement three stories down. Helen shrugged the thought off. It'd been a while since she wished she were dead too. Of course she'd never do it. Her sons meant the world to her and she was certain it would hurt them too much, but if she didn't have them… maybe the pavement would be quick. She sighed and pulled the blanket that hung over her shoulders a little bit tighter around her. It was starting to get very cold, and it wasn't even October yet. She crossed to the thermostat and turned it up a little bit more. The boys didn't need to be cold with their fevers.

A door opening down the hall startled her. She hadn't heard anyone get up. She turned and tried to make out which of the two had opened. _Sean and Kevin's._

Sean was standing there, a small blanket clutched in his hand looking all of 6 years old rather than 11.

"Are you feeling sick too?" Helen walked toward him.

Sean shrugged and took a step back.

Helen froze. "What is it, Seannie?"

He mumbled something and looked down at the blanket in his hand and than back at Helen.

She still hadn't moved, wondering if perhaps he was walking in his sleep. He looked scared. "Seannie?"

"I don't want you to die!" He blurted out before turning his face to hide any stray tears.

Helen closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain in her heart for him. "Sean, I'm not going to die."

"Dad did. You could." He protested with a whisper.

Helen took a couple of steps closer, and than stopped again, waiting for him to continue.

"It's just, I don't want to not have a mom like Jenny does now." Sean was looking at her again, tears filling his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "I love you, Mommy."

She could barely hear the last part, it had been at least five years since he'd called her Mommy. He was 'too old for that' now. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she slumped down at the table, still facing him. "Seannie…"

He stood still, watching her hold her arms out to him. Caught between 11 and a man, crying in his kitchen at 4 in the morning. He dropped his blanket and walked into her hug, nearly collapsing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am never going to leave you. I promise." Helen hated it. She couldn't guarantee that anymore than she would have been able to guarantee they wouldn't have lost Bobby, but she did it anyway. "I love you so much."

"Promise-promise?" Sean whispered into her hair as he scooted himself onto her lap. Probably just slightly too big for her to hold, but she didn't stop him.

"Yes, baby." Helen pulled him as tight against her as she could and rocked back and forth slowly.

Some time after he had fallen asleep on her, she managed to put her feet up on the chair next to hers, supporting him better and keeping her legs from falling asleep. She slouched down and just held him, content to make his night a little bit better. Helen, however, still could not sleep.

* * *

Jenny woke up early, the sun shining through the tiny window. It was bright, even though the window was just one thin pane of glass not even a foot wide running the height of the wall. She rubbed her eyes and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Sunday morning didn't usually bring silence to the Donnelly household. Where was everyone? She stood and crept to the door to peek out. Helen was at the table with Sean in her lap. She looked awake, but he was out cold. She slipped out and into Helen's field of vision. "Has he been there all night?"

Helen smiled softly. "Since about 4."

"Has to be uncomfortable." Jenny whispered sympathetically.

"I'll live." Helen looked down at Sean and than back to Jenny. "Do you want to make some coffee?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jenny did coffee best. She would someday be, after all, the third generation owner of Reilly's Diner. She went to the kitchen and busied herself with getting the coffee on.

Helen shifted a little, causing Sean to bolt up, startled awake. "Ssh…" She tried not to laugh at his surprise. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

Sean looked at Helen a moment before smiling, almost shyly. "Did you sleep at all, Ma?"

She shook her head. "Not one bit. But that's okay, I wasn't planning on it."

He smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Ma. I'm going back to bed." He slid off her lap gently and wandered back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Helen watched him go before moving her legs gingerly to the floor and leaning forward.

"I can't wait to have kids." Jenny laughed from the kitchen.

Helen eyed her teasingly before nodding. "It's worth every bit of pain and frustration for moments like that."

"Or hours." Jenny offered as she pulled down two coffee mugs.

Helen rubbed her stiff knees and groaned in agreement before laughing herself and joining Jenny in the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, and soundly." Jenny grinned. "Surprised myself I was able too, though."

"I'm sure." Helen located cream and sugar and set them out before going to check on her sickly oldest two. When she was satisfied they were still resting comfortably, and their fevers weren't going up, she returned.

"Good timing." Jenny was pouring the coffee. "How do you make yours, anyway?"

Helen took the spoon from Jenny and scooped just a little sugar and added a small bit of cream. "Something like that."

Jenny laughed softly as she took her own mug to the table. "I've spent a lot of time right here lately."

"Hmm… Yes, so have I." Helen sat in the chair she had just left. Leaning forward instead, she cupped the mug with both her hands and stared into it.

"Do you sleep at all anymore?"

Helen thought for a moment and shrugged slightly. "Very little. A lot of coffee, two hour naps after they're off to school."

"That's not healthy." Jenny raised her eyebrow.

Helen groaned a bit. "No, I suppose it's not any good. It is what it is."

Jenny nodded and sighed softly. "You don't really try though, do you?"

Helen glanced up with a smirk. "No. I hate crawling into that empty bed. It's awful… and cold." The smirk had faded into something like a frown and she felt a lump in her throat.

"Still hurts, huh?" Jenny didn't like the idea of not moving past this point with her own feelings and Mama.

Helen took a sip from her mug, but didn't answer, didn't even look at Jenny. _Damn. Why _does_ it still hurt?_

Jenny reached across the table for Helen's hand. "I meant last night… what I said about you guys being so great to me. I really feel like I'm part of the family. I don't have much of that, especially now that she's really gone."

Helen squeezed her hand back, but didn't dare try and speak. She felt on the verge of tears, and she couldn't explain it. She saw Kevin out of the corner of her eye, coming out and over to the table.

"I slept in." He announced softly.

"We're proud of you." Jenny teased as she pushed a chair out with her foot. "Have a seat."

"Yep, yep." He grinned and grabbed the deck of cards that was still on the table from the night before.

Helen swallowed the feelings and took a slow breath. "You did sleep in. You're not feeling sick, right?"

"No, Ma." He shook his head while dealing out a single hand.

"What are you doing?" Jenny probed.

"Well, if I play by myself enough, I may get better at Poker without losing money while I try."

Helen groaned. "Do you know how many times his teachers have called me in for him betting on the playground or during study period?"

Jenny started laughing. "No way? You shouldn't be so foolish. They _always_ catch you at school!"

Kevin stuck his tongue out at her and continued his single-hand game.

Helen slid the chair back and stretched out as she stood. "Was Seannie asleep when you got up?"

"No. He said he wasn't coming out though."

"He was out here with me before you got up. I figured he would have fallen right to sleep." She refilled her mug and curled up onto the old green chair. If she tried hard enough, she could smell Bobby's aftershave on it. Of course, it was all just memory. His scent had long left their home. Not a single thing felt like him anymore either. Growing boys force a home to change with them.

"That chair has been through a lot." Jenny mumbled staring at the big stains and the rips and tears.

"And it doesn't match a damn thing in this house." Helen agreed and pressed her mug to her lips, inhaling the scent without tipping it far enough to sip.

Jenny paused, she wanted to ask, but was afraid of hurting Helen's feelings _again_. "Did Mr. Donnelly make you keep it?"

Helen laughed at the unexpected question, splashing a little bit of coffee over the edge of the mug. She used her sleeve to wipe the new spot off the arm of the chair and shook her head. "Keep wasn't even the issue. He _made_ me help him move it here from his old place when we got married."

Jenny shook her head. "You didn't like it?"

"No!" Helen grinned and patted the arm beneath the spot. "No, not until I found him up in the middle of the night with a newborn Jimmy, sitting right here trying to rock him to sleep. That's when I decided it was a good chair."

"If it makes a man get up with a crying baby early in the morning, I guess it's worth keeping." Jenny grinned remembering Bobby with a baby Sean. She was seven when Sean was born, but she remembered it vividly. She could only imagine how he was with their first infant.

Kevin was mostly ignoring them, but now he was watching Helen. "You okay, Ma?"

"Mm hmm, why?"

"Just checking." He jumped up and kissed her before going to the kitchen for food. "Can I have cereal today?"

Helen stared up at the top of the fridge. "Only if it's open. We're not letting it go stale again."

"Yes, Ma'am." He shook the boxes and grinned when the open one was Honey Nut Spins… a cardboard-ish knockoff of the real ones. "How much milk?"

"If you're going to drink it all, it doesn't matter." Helen watched him douse the cereal in 2 cups of milk before he turned to her and flashed his smile. She shook her head and focused back on Jenny. "Anyway…"

Jenny laughed. "What a good kid."

"Yeah, that's cause he's not yours."

"Hey!" Kevin spun around and grabbed his spoon, charging menacingly toward Helen, before dropping it to the table, smiling and laughing.

Helen, who hadn't flinched stared him down. "Brat."

"Yep!" He returned to the kitchen for the bowl. "Wanna bite?"

"No thank you, Babe."

He looked down at his bowl with some mock contempt. "Just you and me, pal."

Helen stifled her laugh and downed the rest of the coffee before standing and leaning over him. "You're something else, Kev."

He looked up at her with a mouthful of cereal and milk streaming down his chin and just nodded.

She kissed his forehead and continued on into the kitchen where she put the much despised oatmeal on the stove for the sick ones.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
